Coherent laser sources radiating in the mid- and longwave IR and THz wavelength ranges are in great demand due to their suitability for a wide variety of military and commercial applications, i.e., defense, security, science, industry, and medicine. However, such lasers are not commonly available, are large in size, need cooling for proper operation, and even then demonstrate small output power and are poorly tunable.